No dejes que,,,
by RavenMore
Summary: Despues de seis largos años, Isabella parece ya decidida a rendirse y dejar de una vez por todas el tratar a conquistar a Phineas, sin embargo, un poema gotico leido por el pelirrojo, y una cancion de los 90's que escucha su madre, seran capaces de unirlos por fin? Un poco dark la cosa, incluye rola.


Nota de autor: Este no es el fic clasico de mucho amor, amor y amor, mas bien, queria hacer un fic un poco mas... oscuro, dark, pero no tanto, solo lo normal entre adolescentes solitarios, en fin, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Este fic solo fue escrito para el entretenimiento y mi "tratamiento terapeutico", bueno, ok no, pero eso si, no me pertenecen:  
~Los personajes de Phineas & Ferb, son de Dan Powermire & Jeffrey Marsh.  
~Y la cancion de "No dejes que..." tampoco lo es, esta es de Saul Hernandez, vocalista de Caifanes.

Contexto: Aqui ya han pasado 6 años desde lo que ocurre en la serie: Phineas, Isabella y el resto de la banda tienen 16, y los demas... a todos aumentenle 6 años.

Ultima nota: Recuerden que todos viven en Danville y hablan ingles, asi que en el relato **las palabras que pronuncian en español las puse en negritas.**

Link: watch?v=9WAZHed34n4

* * *

**No dejes que...**

Isabella se hallaba en el cuarto de su casa, recostada en su cama, sin embargo, no es la Isabella que todos recordamos, habia cambiado bastante su apariencia y su actitud.

Ya no era la niñita alegre que iba a ver a Phineas todos los dias, no, habia cambiado radicalmente. Su vestuario ahora consistia en una blusa de manga corta ya vieja y gastada color morado oscuro, unos pantalones rotos de las rodillas del mismo color y unas botas igual de negras con cadenas, sin embargo con esta vestimenta aun asi todavia se resaltan sus curvas y su bella apariencia. Ademas de su rimel en los ojos, tenia un fleco teñido de purpura en el cabello desordenado y suelto el cual le tapaba su ojo izquierdo y le terminaba de dar por completo una apariencia... emo.

Sin embargo, detras de esa apariencia de ruda y dura que se habia forjado seguia estando esa niña inocente, aventurera, y sobre todo, enamorada, enamorada del unico hombre que la hacia soñar constantemente, su vecino de enfrente: Phineas Flynn.

Pero fueron pasando los dias, meses, años: uno, dos, tres... en fin, fue pasando el tiempo y el parecia el mismo de siempre, solo concentrado en sus inventos, y sentia que ella era constantemente ignorada. Asi que en un intento desesperado, ya no de conquistarlo, sino de olvidarlo, se alejo por completo de las Exploradoras, cambio su apariencia y su forma de ser, tratando de mandar sus sentimientos al demonio. Todos notaron el cambio, incluso alguien que parecia ser muy despistado.

Y por mas que diera la apariencia de ser fuerte y dura, al momento de llegar a su cuarto, se encerraba y se doblegaba, llorando su mala suerte.

_"Por Dios, tengo que olvidarlo ya, YA... Pero no puedo, amo a Phineas desde que lo conoci, no puedo vivir sin el, no puedo"_, esos eran los pensamientos de Isabella mientras simplemente veia el resplandor del atardecer del domingo en la ventana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la calle, se hallaba leyendo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe un pelirrojo que le prestaba bastante atencion un poema, pero no a cualquier poema, era al poema titulado "The Raven", y lo leia pareciendo reflejarse en el desdichado protagonista de la historia, quien habia perdido a su amada, y que luego el cuervo al aparecer, le dio el mensaje, o sentencia, de cuando la volveria a ver: "Nevermore".

Mientras Phineas leia cada verso, en el cual el escritor reflejaba su sufrimiento y su dolor, empezo a sentirse particularmente vacio en su vida... pero por que? No lo entendia, habia hecho muchas cosas que nunca se les pasaria por la mente a un niño, a un adolescente e incluso a un adulto. Recientemente, habia llegado a fundar, junto con Ferb un equipo de futbol americano en la NFL: los Danville Platypus, donde ademas, era el quarterback titular, y habian tenido tanto exito, que en su primer año, ganaron el Super Bowl. Sin embargo, sentia su vida vacia.

Empieza a meditar en sus años de niñez para pensar en que es lo que falta, que es lo que impide que sea feliz. Se pone a pensar que sera:

_-Ferb? No, no es el, como quiera, aunque tiene novia y no nos vemos tanto, nos llevamos como antes._

_-Candace? No, tampoco, aunque este recien casada con Jeremy sigue como antes cuando vivia aqui._

_-Buford, Baljeet? No, no, tampoco son los inventos, que sera?_

Despues de un rato de pensar, por fin pudo recordar que, o mejor dicho, quien le faltaba: alguien que cada dia llegaba con su tipica frase "Que estas haciendo?", e inconscientemente, le alegraba todas las mañanas cada vez que la veia, su mejor amiga, Isabella.

_-Isabella... que ha pasado?_ Decia para si mismo Phineas.

Y al momento de recordar todos los momentos felices que habia pasado con su vecina en la niñez, y en todo lo que se esforzaba por complacerla, empezo a sentir un sentimiento que creia que nunca iba a tener: el amor.

_"En serio sera eso, no lo creo, pero... Isabella siempre era muy amable y atenta especialmente conmigo, y ahora que lo recuerdo... SI, SI... estaba enamorada de mi, pero ahora... no se, ya actua diferente..."_

_"PERO NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR AQUI! Si no intento nada, voy a terminar igual o mas de infeliz que el de The Raven o que Poe, quiero ser feliz, lo debo intentar"_ eso fue lo ultimo que penso el pelirrojo al momento de levantarse y disponerse a salir del cuarto.

Sin embargo, al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontro con un personaje familar: Ferb, quien venia de visitar a su novia.

_-Hey hermano, a donde vas?_ Pregunta el ingles.

_-Lo siento Ferb, no tengo tiempo, voy a ver a Isabella, por fin descifre lo que me quiso decir durante tantos años,_ decia Phineas mientras salia del cuarto y dejaba a su hermano.

_-Vaya, ya era hora,_ decia para si mismo Ferb mientras mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Al ir cruzando la calle, Phineas iba pensando en que decirle a Isabella, no sabia que hacer, decidio finalmente que pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Por primera vez en su vida, decidio no hacerle caso a la razon, sino al instinto.

Toca el timbre de la casa, y mientras espera que le abran la puerta se acomoda su camisa naranja y su pantalon de mezclilla azul.

_-Hola Phineas, como estas?_ Dice la madre de Isabella, quien abrio la puerta.

_-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Isabella?_

_-Eh, si claro, esta en su cuarto, puedes pasar._

_-Muchas gracias_, decia el pelirrojo mientras subia las escaleras rumbo a la habitacion.

_"Por favor Phineas, ayudala, eres el unico que puede, salvala de la oscuridad"_ pensaba con un rostro triste la señora mientras iba rumbo a su cuarto a escuchar una cancion.

* * *

**Cuando veo a traves del vaso**  
**veo a traves del tiempo**  
**donde los sentidos se dislocan**  
**donde los temores se evaporan**

**Y aprovecho para desdoblarme**  
**para salir del vaso**  
**con las paredes sudo tu rastro**  
**con la memoria busco tu rostro**

* * *

_"Que es ese ruido, ah, es mama, volvio a poner su musica de Caifanes"_ pensaba Isabella, quien estaba tan concentrada con sus navajas a punto de pasarlas por las venas de su mano izquierda, hasta que oye a alguien decir inesperadamente desde la puerta de su cuarto:

_-Yo, si fuera tu, no haria eso._

* * *

**Y no se por que**  
**no me importa saber porque**  
**No dejes que...**

**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**  
**No dejes que...**  
**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**

* * *

_-PHINEAS, QUE HACES AQUI!?_

_-Isabella, no puedo permitir que te hagas esto, no puedo permitir que seas infeliz._

_-Es mi vida, no te metas, si yo lo quiero hacer es decision mia._

_-Pero... tu... no mereces pasar por esto, se que soy el culpable de que actues asi, pero se que esa... no eres tu, quiero de nuevo a esa niña alegre y... enamorada de mi._

* * *

**Cuando veo a traves del humo**  
**me voy volando y tu eres mi guia**  
**entre los mundos nos haremos viejos**  
**donde algun dia estaremos tranquilos**

**Y no se por que**  
**no me importa saber porque**

* * *

_-Que... que... que estas diciendo?_ Decia muy asombrada la mexicana, quien estaba en shock ante esa declaracion.

_-Lo que oiste, por fin descubri lo que me querias decir despues de tantos años, pero ahora solo tengo que decirte algo: __**No dejes que**_, Phineas pronuncio esta ultima frase en español, aludiendo a la cancion de la madre de Isabella que se oia en ese momento.

* * *

**No dejes que...**

**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**  
**No dejes que...**  
**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**

* * *

_-A que te refieres?_ Preguntaba bastante confundida la pelinegra entre lagrimas.

_-A que no dejes morir este amor, se que has tenido mucho tiempo que aguantar esto, pero no te rindas, ya he descubierto la verdad, y se que no soy nada sin ti. __**Te amo, Isabella**__._

Ella, al oir una declaracion tan directa como tantas veces lo habia soñado, no pudo aguantar mas, se lanzo a los brazos de su amado, y acto seguido, lo beso con una pasion que habia estado retenida por ambos, mientras escuchaban los ultimos versos de la cancion. Al separarse, no pudieron evitar sonreir, ya que al fin y al cabo, no dejaron que el diablo les arrebatara su amor.

* * *

**Y no se por que**  
**no me importa saber porque**  
**No dejes que...**

**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**  
**No dejes que...**  
**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**  
**No dejes que...**  
**Nos coma el diablo amor**  
**que se trague tu calor**  
**que erupte mi dolor**

* * *

La madre de Isabella ve a su hija bajar las escaleras, pero ve varias cosas diferentes: la actitud ahora feliz, tal como era antes, ya no tenia el cabello como una emo, y lo mas notable, venia de la mano con Phineas.

_-Ahorita vengo ma, voy al parque con Phineas_, decia la joven mientras ambos salian de la casa con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

_-Disculpe señora, en un rato traigo de regreso a su hija_, anadio el pelirrojo.

_-Esta bien, vayan en paz_, decia la madre de Isabella, mientras veia al salir los rostros sonrojados de los dos enamorados.

_"Gracias por salvarla, eras el unico que podia hacerlo... __**yerno**__"_, pensaba la señora, ahora con un rostro feliz, mientras iba a ver la television.

* * *

El ambiente que habia en el parque no parecia para nada romantico, sino mas bien tetrico, sin embargo eso no les importo a unos jovenes Phineas e Isabella, quienes estaban abrazados el uno al otro, sentados en una banca de la ciudad.

_-Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, eres lo mas importante para mi_, decia el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello negro.

_-De hecho, yo te tengo que agradecer a ti, por salvarme de la oscuridad_, decia la mexicana mientras le daba un corto pero apasionado beso a su ahora novio. Despues del beso, ella le pidio un pequeño gran favor: _Por favor, nunca me vuelvas a dejar ir._

En cuanto Phineas oye eso, se acerca mas a su novia, la besa, despues de eso se le queda mirando a los ojos y le dice con gran sinceridad:

_-Claro que no, no lo hare mi amada. Nevermore._

* * *

Tal como dice un verso de "Bring me to life" de Evanescence, "Save me from the dark", Phineas salvo a Isabella de la oscuridad, y tambien se salvo a si mismo de la soledad.

Que les parecio? Muy dark o no? Espero sus coments. Saludos.


End file.
